Cendrillon
by Sakura23165
Summary: A.U. Grelliam. Esa noche William heredaría todo el dinero y poder de la familia durante un elegante baile… sin embargo, su hermano menor, Sebastián, celoso de no ser nombrado el sucesor, fraudé un cruel plan, llevando a Grell, su falsa princesa, y prometiéndole dinero a cambio de la vida del mayor.


Hola a todas mis amadas hermanas, adoradoras del Grelliam, los traigo ahora más tragedia xDDDD seh xP perdón, pero no pude evitarlo… recientemente conocí por un video de Miraculuos, que su vez está basado en una canción de Vocaloid, que a su vez está basada en una ópera francesa ( muchos "a su veces" ¿no? xP) la música que inspiró este one-shot: Cendrillon :3 y ahora no me puedo sacar la canción de la cabeza :´v Disfrutenlo! PD: se vende pañuelos xD Ah, si, prometo pronto publicar el capitulo de mi fic Ese peligroso juego entre el amor y la seducción xP ahorita estoy con él Xp pd2: Tambien se venderan pañuelos XDDD

Un trágico cuento de hadas

La noche se vestía de gala. Era cálida y sensible, de aire fresco, el cual no interrumpía la tibiez del verano, que se reflejaba en las hojas tersas y el césped húmedo, suevamente movidos al ritmo de un vals, el mismo que ahora sonaba dentro de las paredes de oro y plata.

El eco de sus pisadas resonaba, solitario. A su lado, las ramas se entrelazaban como brazos monstruosos; no le permitían escapar, sólo le guiaban al fatal destino… Desde su posición, la observaba: La gran mansión en lo alto de la colina, brillaba a la luz lunar, más allá del bosque, enmarcada por el astro nocturno; la propia luna parecía inclinarse para formar parte del gran baile. Suspiró…

Algo más brillaba ante su luz de plata, fuertemente agarrado por sus dedos enguantados de negro…la afilada hoja centelló, malignamente, al momento de ser revelado el puñal, cuando una brisa violenta agitó fuertemente sus cabellos carmesís, tan rojos como el largo vestido que enmarcaba su figura…

Sólo era un sirviente. Se encargaba de lavar, planchar, tan pobre y huérfano; sólo un sirviente

-tranquilo, Ronald, te pondrás mejor…-le decía en la noche anterior. En su cuartito, apartado, triste y casi destruido, el menor de ambos permanecía acostado… enfermo, debilitado…

-tranquila, Grell, sé que así será…-le mintió.

El pelirrojo se levantó lentamente de su silla, la madera chilló un instante y tomó una receta, un único papel, en el viejo y polvoroso mueble, una mesa… la única que tenian. Así podría ser, Ronald podría mejorar, sin embargo, el tratamiento era muy caro.

La puerta fue abierta, dejando entrar un hombre alto de cabellos como la oscuridad y ojos centellantes. Ninguno de los dos esperaba tener esa visita tan inesperada…

-señor Sebastián- murmuro Ronald, intentando enderezarse del colchón roto. Grell, por su parte, no dijo ni una palabra…el mencionado tampoco, siemplemente recorrio el cuarto de sus criados con la mirada, antes de fijarse en los habitantes… Ronald tosió, cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡Ronald!-brincó Grell. De alguna manera quería aliviar el malestar de su única familia. Los labios de Sebastián se entornaron, en una cruel mueca.

-necesitas el dinero ¿no? –le dijo esa vez el cruel hombre de cabellos de noche-mi princesa falsa, te adornaré como una autentica… -continuó, los ojos brillando como aquellos de gato- acércate a mi hermano, acércate a William y haz que el filo de este daga descanse profundamente en su corazón… entonces, te recompensaré con riquezas más allá de tu imaginación…

Sólo era sirviente, uno de los tantos, en esa mansión de oro y plata. La señora y el señor nunca se tomaron la molestia de identificar los rostros de sus sirvientes, pero William no había sido así… varias veces su mirada y la de Grell se juntaban, incluso se sonreían y en silencio, se llamaban… sólo en silencio, porque eran de mundos diferentes… de oro y plata, uno; de polvo y plomo, el otro.

Y el hermano menor, celoso del poder que el primogénito heredaría por derecho de nacimiento estaba ahí, esa noche anterior, con esa propuesta oscura, oscura como su alma. Pero Ronald estaba enfermo, mucho, desde que era pequeño y desde ese tiempo, sólo se tenían el uno al otro… El pelirrojo necesitaba ese dinero…

Ya las personas disfrutaban danzar sobre sus tacones, ellas, sobre sus zapatos negros, ellos celebraban alegremente el cumpleaños del heredero, quien al fin, cumplía la edad suficiente para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar… incluso el hermano celoso parecía ser feliz, aun cuando su mente el plan para obtener el dinero y el poder se llevaba acabo...

A la puerta, Grell entregó su invitación falsa, tan falsa como su vestido rojo, pues jamás había pertenecido a este mundo de nobleza, bailes y oro. Era una princesa falsa, en un mundo falsa, llevado ahí por una sola razón… una sola… con el cuchillo escondido entre las telas, avanzó por el gran salón.

Un inmenso candelabro coronaba la bóveda, el piso, de marfil, las paredes blancas e inmensos ventanales abrían la vista hacia los jardines arboleados, coloreados por distintas flores de varios colores… Grell lo contempló todo… un mundo falso, pero muy hermoso se dijo.

-oh, es él… es él… es él… -se oyeron voces femeninas

-se llama William- dijo una masculina

-¡Cuánto dinero heredara a partir de esta noche!-sonaron voces celosas

Entonces, Grell lo vío, efectivamente ya se haya ahí, con su figura de príncipe enmarcada de negro, con su porte de príncipe, con su rostro de príncipe y sus ojos fríos. Grell sintió el calor subirle a la mejillas; si antes le pensaba apuesto, ahora en su gran salón, entre esas luces de oro y plata lo hacían ver irresistible.

Aplaudieron, y William saludó. Parecía aburrido, desentendido, pasando entre todas las damas, quienes ansiosas le pedían, infructuosamente, un baile. Parecía fastidiado, cansado, y así, con una mirada de hielo continuó su caminata lentamente, cumpliendo el dichoso deber de alguien de su altura…

Fue cuando se encontraron, y en como una estrella fugaz no podían ver a nadie más. Le creyó la creatura más bella en ese llamativo vestido del color de la sangre; la luna continuaba adornando los cristales, mientras ambos se acercaron…

-dulce princesa-comenzó William, al estar frente a frente. Los ruidos parecían distantes, las miradas también, e igual la música, mientras el pelinegro realizaba una inclinación de cabeza y estiraba su mano derecha-¿me honraría con esta pieza?

La princesa falsa pestañó, la confusión en sus ojos, en sus labios temblorosos, sin embargo, Grell se encontró estirando su propia mano

-si… príncipe…-su propia voz le pareció tan distante, igual a todo lo demás. Incluso no podía sentir su propio cuerpo, mientras brazo con brazo, William le conducía al centro, en donde una rosa, pintada en mármol adornaba con sus hojas rojas.

Bailaron, lentamente el vals. Bailaron lentamente, Grell y William, sólo contemplándose, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes del contrario, y por alguna razón, Grell no quiso estar en ningún otro lugar

-¿te conozco de otro lugar, mi princesa?-le preguntó William, sus cuerpos continuaban al compás de la sinfonía

-lo dudo mucho, mi príncipe-contesto Grell, ahoganse entre el aroma y el calor del cuerpo ajeno. Un calor tranquilo, un calor hasta el momento desconocido.

En ese momento se separaron un instante, para dar la última reverencia con las ultimas notas. Grell permaneció más tiempo con la cabeza baja, cuando William otra vez le tomó su mano

-entonces, me alegra mucho conocerte ahora-le dije, dándole un beso. Los labios de Grell se abrieron, mientras el aliento escapaba en jadeos de su interior, el corazón le dio un vuelco, tuvo que llevarse la otra mano al pecho, para intentar controlarlo.

Otro vals comenzaba a sonar. Grell miró por un instante a la orquesta, al momento, su compañía le rodeó la cintura, tiernamente…

-aún falta mucho para que la noche termine…-le dijo al oído. Un estremecimiento placentero subió por el delgado cuerpo, gesto apreciado por ambas partes; sin decir una palabra, Grell se dejó conducir otra vez, sin embargo, se permitió pegarse más al fuerte cuerpo de William, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos. El pelinegro le abrazó, acortando aún más la distancia

Se sonríen, pacíficamente, entrelazados en un mundo propio… en un mundo, donde por primera vez Grell sentía calor… Sonrió, con toda la alegría de su rebosante corazón, acercando su rostro al de William. El auténtico príncipe no le rechazo, no… al contrario, también se le acercó…

Un primer contacto; labio a labio. Otro más, aún más profundo… uno tercero, entonces Grell se dio cuenta: ese beso le sabía a miel.

Y feliz miró a su alrededor. E igual que una copa, ese maravilloso instante se rompió y los cristales cayeron a sus pies: la centellante mirada de Sebastián le contemplaba en una urgencia muda…

Falsa cenicienta del vestido rojo; la media noche marcará el fin de tu cuento de hadas. Mi falsa princesa del vestido rojo; yo te adorné de oro y plata para este momento especial, le decía. Y cuando los ecos del reloj canten la media noche, confía en el cuchillo, hábilmente escondido entre las telas y toma todo de él.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó extrañado William, cuando Grell se separó levemente de él. Los ojos verdes perdieron toda la anterior alegría… los ojos verdes titiritaban, e igual todo el cuerpo dentro del vestido rojo, rojo sangre.

-nada… no es nada…-mintió, alejando sus ojos, sin embargo, aun sentía la sombra del cuervo sobre su cuerpo. Grell alzó la mirada, las manecillas marcaban las 11:30

Tiempo cruel, déjame soñar con bailar hasta el amanecer, se decía. Déjame soñar sentir su calor un poco más, permanecer entre sus brazos un poco más, perderme en sus ojos, entre su olor. Detente, tiempo cruel, detente ya y deja que la media noche jamás suene.

-¿todo bien?-le preguntó el pelinegro, confuso, mirando a su alrededor. Grell pegó un respingo, girándose a su compañero con una dulce, sonrisa, fingida

-no es nada, mi príncipe…-comentó la falsa princesa-¿podemos… seguir bailando…?-preguntó, a penas en un susurro de medio aliento. El pelinegro asintió levemente, sujetando el frágil cuerpo. La música de orquesta seguía sonando y por debajo de ella, el segundero continuaba su carrera.

William parpadeó, confundido, su princesa, su falsa princesa, continuaba lanzando miradas al reloj, aun mientras bailaban y bailaban en medio del mundo de oro y plata.

-¿estas cansada?- preguntó el pelinegro, por primera vez después de un rato. Grell separó su mirada del segundero, fijándose en los ojos preocupados de su acompañante; él le seguía sujetando la cintura, y Grell seguía deseando seguir así para siempre o al menos, hasta el sol vuelva a salir…

Pobre Cenicienta falsa. Baila en estas ropas, porque se harán harapos, y tú serás tú al amanecer.

-no…-susurró Grell-pero… pero debo irme… -urgió, soltándose lentamente de los brazos ajenos y del placentero calor.

-¡no! ¡espera, por favor!- William alzó una mano; Grell se mordió el labio, retrocediendo dos pasos, estremeciéndose, ya no más por color, sino por frío, que le calaba hasta lo más profundo del alma.

-perdón…- fue lo último que dijo la falsa princesa antes de correr, intentando escapar de ese mundo falso de oro y plata. Sin embargo, William le persiguió, sin deseos de perderle, ahora que al fin se había encontrado.

Ya no estaban más entre la luz, ya no estaban más entre las personas. La luz de plata brillaba entre el pasillo de columnas y flores, el viento mismo parecía querer ayudar a Grell en su escape. El reloj continuaba, impasible e igual le perseguían las palabras del demonio de pelo negro: Pobre Cenicienta falsa. Baila en estas ropas, porque se harán harapos, y tú serás tú al amanecer.

Falsa cenicienta del vestido rojo; la media noche marcará el fin de tu cuento de hadas. Mi falsa princesa del vestido rojo; yo te adorné de oro y plata para este momento. Y cuando los ecos del reloj canten la media noche, confía en el cuchillo, hábilmente escondido entre las telas y toma todo de él.

Las manecillas no son tus amigas… la media noche ya casi cae sobre ti…

-¡mi princesa!- William le detuvo delicadamente por el brazo. Sin embargo, quedó mudo, cuando los ojos verdes le regresaron la mirada… resplandeciente por las lágrimas de perlas, resbalando por el rostro blanco, tan blanco como el marfil, tan terso como la seda

-no, William… aléjate ahora que puedes…-le suplicó Grell, intentando soltarse, cual ciervo herido en la trampa del cazador.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede, mi princesa?- pregunto William, abrazándole. El calor volvió a llenar al pelirrojo, quien se debatía ahora entre delicioso placer y la voz del contrato…

La falsa Cenicienta no contestó. Se limitó a llorar, cayendo de rodillas ante del príncipe…William le contempló, sin embargo, se permitió acompañarle en el piso helado… el hielo y el fuego peleaban… ¿Cuál de los dos ganaría?

El pelinegro no dijo nada por segundos, los cuales se extendieron como milenios. Lentamente acercó una mano del rostro de Grell, una lágrima centelló en la tela negra de su guante, igual a un diamante

-William…-sollozó Grell. El mencionado le miró y besó la gota

-tranquila, mi amada mía… no importa qué te angustie-contestó el mencionado-estoy aquí, contigo…- sonrió, provocando otro vuelco en el alma del pelirrojo, sin poder dejar de ver a su príncipe, a su amado príncipe…

Grell se le acercó, lentamente. Su mano viajó al cuello del pelinegro sin poder detenerse. Ronald, su única familia moría…necesitaba el dinero… lo necesitaba ya… Oh, falsa cenicienta del vestido rojo; la media noche marcará el fin de tu cuento de hadas. Mi falsa princesa del vestido rojo; los ecos del reloj ya cantan la media noche…

Es hora, confía en el cuchillo, hábilmente escondido entre las telas y toma todo de él.

-¿mi princesa?-preguntó William. Todo el cuerpo de Grell temblaba ahora, incontrolablemente, a pesar de que el pelinegro intentara controlar ese frío con su calor. Los dedos buscaban la empuñadura.

No quiero… no quiero… pero Ronald… él necesita la cirugía… no quiero… ¡No lo hagas! Su propio gritó resonó en la cabeza de Grell, mezclándose con los ecos de la media noche.

El filo de la daga resplandeció vivamente. Y ya mi mano se deslizaba, despidiéndolo para siempre…

William no tuvo tiempo de actuar, cuando la primera estocada a travesó por su piel y carne. A esa le siguieron otras más; sangre de rubí y lágrimas de perlas se mezclaban a la luz de la luna. El piso blanco se pintó de rojo, mientras el trabajo era cumplido… ese cruel trabajo que el hermano menor, celoso del mayor, le encomendó para quitar al progenitor todo cuanto le pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento.

-princesa…-gimió William, el líquido vital continuaba corriendo libremente fuera su cuerpo. El calor del verano se iba, ahora solo quedaba el frio del infierno…

-¡perdóname, William!-exclamó Grell, en medio de su conmoción, aun en su mano permanecía el filo traicionero, pintado de rojo- perdóname, por favor… yo… yo no soy una princesa, solo una criada, disfrazada de Cenicienta…

El pelinegro le contemplo en silencio…

-ah… ahora me acuerdo de ti… eres el criado que sirve en la cocina junto a un rubio…-susurró, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Grell se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza, si… ese era… ese era ella en un cuerpo equivocado…solo un criado, si…

Sin embargo, ahí estaban esos sentimientos nacidos esa noche por la princesa con el perfume de pólvora… esos sentimientos que aun ahora, ahogándose lentamente en su propia sangre, no se iban.

-no importa, Grell…. Te sigo amando…-susurró levemente William. Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo dejó de llorar para contemplarlo como si fuese la primera vez…el débil aliento del pelinegro perforaban los oídos de la falsa Cenicienta, mientras se acercaba, gateando como un ciego, temblando como una pluma… ahora estaba consiente que ese nuevo calor tenia nombre… amor…

Y mientras tomaban el destrozado cuerpo del pelinegro entre sus brazos, se sentía caer en un sueño de despedida…

-William….-las lágrimas salpicaron el rostro moribundo, y el mencionado alzó levemente su mano para acariciar la mejilla, en un infructuoso intento de parar el llanto… -¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué fue lo hice?!- clamó el pelirrojo arrancando la corona falsa

También lo amaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? ¿Por qué tenía que notarlo ahora, mientras su único amor se moría entre sus brazos? Quería destrozar ese vestido de Cenicienta, que le había llevado a aquel momento en esa noche trágica, ahora de invierno.

-¡perdóname, William!-su voz creó eco en la quietud, y el pelinegro le hizo verlo. La mirada del moribundo aún era dulce y Grell le contestó con otra enternecida, arrepentida mirada de amor. La Muerte se acercaba en su carrosa, pero el amor, el amor brillaban como chispas entorno a ella en esa media noche.

Ahora ambas almas se quemaban, unidas entre sí por el filo de la daga. Ahora ambos brazos se rodeaban, entrelazando en un solo ser y ya ni el oro ni plata importaban, estaban desnudos ahí, en la media noche, estaban desnudos y amándose, amándose como nunca antes amaron, uniendo sus labios en un último beso…

-detén el tiempo en este instante; estoy completamente atado a ti-ambas mentes resonaban al tiempo, mientras ambos cuerpos se fusionaban en uno- Dios, si piedad, permíteme quedarme aquí… contando cada uno de los latidos…

Contando cada latido… contando cada latido… cada latido… latido… Y en ese fría noche, coronada por una gran luna, el cuerpo de William no se moverá mas entre los brazos de Grell. La falsa cenicienta ya no tendrá quien le quita sus lágrimas… un romance de solo un lado…

Falsa cenicienta del destrozado vestido rojo, de la tiara abandonada, mi falsa princesa, te adornaron de oro y plata para ese momento. Oh, pobre falsa princesa, tu mano actuó, oh pobre falsa cenicienta...la media noche marcó el fin de tu cuento de hadas


End file.
